User blog:Arvin30p/The idiots of Destroyer Division 4
Prologue: The Admiral is currently having a meeting with the members with DesDiv 4 along with Naka who happens to be there. Hiro: Listen here folks... Do you hear anything regarding to your Division? Arashi: None that I have heard Hagikaze: Indeed. Nowaki: Now that you mentioned it, the others were pretty much staring at us whenever we are passing by. Maikaze: Isn't that because we are famous? Naka: (I cannot even say why they are famous.) Hiro: Indeed. You 4 are quite famous... rather, you lots are quite infamous. Nowaki: Eh!? What does it mean? Maikaze: Could it be... that we are being recognized as a great division? (even though Arashi's level is still far behind) Hagikaze: Hmm... could it be that the senpais are afraid of us? Arashi: I can't see the reason why Kaga looked so pale whenever I meet her. I mean it's not that I let a whole fighter squad follow me. Hiro: No, you have done that back in the past... she really is terrified whenever she remembers that part. Maikaze: Admiral, then tell us why are we quite infamous? Hiro: That is because you four are called the idiot troupe. All Four: EH!? Maikaze and Nowaki I remember the time when the three of us had walked around talking about nothing and how things are quite good... as if these things about fighting and abyssals were just a part of a bad dream. Nowaki: Maikaze, I wonder... Maikaze: Hmm? What is it Nowa-cchi? Nowaki: well... The Admiral always looks on your way. I know that he likes you and he is willing to take you under his wing. Maikaze, I wonder if you really love him since you don't say how you feel to him. Maikaze: Oh that. Nowacchi, It's not like I don't like him... Well, the Admiral is cool and he has a way to make is way into someone's heart. I know that he is sincere. It's just that... Nowaki: Maikaze, what are you saying. I thought... Maikaze: Nowacchi, let me finish for a bit. It's quite important. Nowaki: Alright. Nowaki lowered her head and she felt that Maikaze has been not true to herself. Maikaze: It's just that the Admiral should have been wooing other girls asides from me. Nowaki: eh? Maikaze: I already know it Nowacchi. You like the Admiral aren't you? Nowaki: How? Maikaze: From the time we saw him from his return... your eyes were sparkling at the time he held your hand. I got the feeling that you liked him more than I do. Nowaki: You're mistaken. I mean, I do like him... but he likes you more than you like me. Maikaze smiles at her friend who is a lost on her tracks. Maikaze: I am an idiot though. You are quite reasonable enough. Between the two of us... you match him better. Nowaki: No Maikaze, I am an idiot since I am trying to love someone who has loved someone else. Maikaze: Is that so? Well then, we are both idiots who are in-love with the same person. Nowaki: Eh? Maikaze: Asides, if we try to put ourselves down for bringing a lot of bad things to us... later on, we might find ourselves hating ourselves as we go down along the road. Nowacchi, it's good to be humble; but I think you should try to persevere a lot I think he is considering you too though. Nowaki: Wait. That is impossible. I know that he has his eyes on you and that is why... Hiro: but I tend to be greedy at times... Nowaki stopped on her tracks as she hears a familiar voice. Maikaze: Admiral, welcome back. Hiro: I am home. Anyways, is that true that Nowaki likes me? (not that I didn't know that anyways.) Maikaze: Yes. Anyways, would you want to take her instead... Hiro: No. Maikaze: I see... Hiro: I will take you you both so that no more questions should be asked after this. Nowaki: Eh? Maikaze: Eh? Hiro: Asides, we tend to become idiots when it comes to love and I know that it's not a good thing. But, this fool is willing to see how things goes in the end. Nowaki: I see... Maikaze: Oh well, you beat us. So Admiral are you willing to take care of us for the rest of our lives? We entrust them to you then. Hiro: That is simple. Now then, let's go back to our everyday lives. The two went with him with while they walk side by side as they hold hands. Hagikaze and Arashi Arashi and Hagikaze are sharing a special bond. A bond that is more than just ordinary friends. Arashi: Hagi... it hurts. Hagikaze: Just bear with it for a bit... soon, you will feel good. Arashi: Aahn~! There, you hit the spot. Hagikaze gently caresses Arashi as Arashi can't hide the pleasure of being touched. Hagikaze: Are you feeling great? Good, time to deliver my best then. Arashi: Wait!!! I am not ready yet!!! AH!!! Hagikaze: You sure like this huh? Well... Arashi: ha~ haah~ I never felt so good before. Hagi, please do it again. Hagikaze: alright. Time for some round 2 then. But before Hagikaze can even start, the door opens a flustered Kagerou enters. Kagerou: You two, I know you are lesbian to one another; but do it... EH!!! Hagikaze: Oh Kagerou-neesan, this Arashi is asking me for another round of my special foot massage. Her feet were sore from the last expedition. Arashi: Oh Kagerou-neesan, you want to have this too? Kagerou's face were all red due the embarassment she felt that she is mistaken all along. Kagerou: Arashi, you were sounding like someone who was... Arashi: like what? Kagerou: nevermind. Hagikaze, stop making things so... Hagikaze: Like what? Kagerou: Nevermind (>.<). Kagerou runs outside since she can't take the embarassment anymore. Arashi: Hagi, do you think she misunderstood us doing it? Hagikaze: I guess so. Oh well, maybe we should lay low tonight and not do it. Arashi: Is that so? Oh well, I wonder if they all knew what we are doing anyways? Hagikaze: Well, it's good if they know our relationship and such is a trivial thing anyways. Arashi: But then, aren't we lovers then? and foolish in love? Hagikaze: True, this feeling is nothing but a fleeting dream... but then, fools such as us tends to rush in so that this feeling we are feeling in this instance will not lost by our own mistakes. Arashi: Indeed. Anyways... Let's continue with that foot spa. I can feel that my sore foot is getting better. Hagikaze: Well then, leave it to me. And the two proceed to what they are doing a while ago. The reason for being called idiots... Blue Camera: You see, when the four of them are all together, they were a goofy bunch and it's quite refreshing. Though most of the time, all they talk is how one messes up or how the other is bad at cooking as such. L@dy: Well, they are idiots since all they can do it expedition work right? Russian: I really have no idea what they are talking most of the time. Might be not related to the battles anyways. Heat Haze: As far as I can remember, Arashi and Hagikaze were foolishly indulging themselves to an immoral activity. Maikaze and Nowaki are both foolishly inlove with the admiral and they don't admit it themselves. Kazagumo (sorry, no nicknames this time): Let's see, Hagikaze and Arashi were indeed dating and I think the they are idiots since girls can't get married to one another (or unless this country allows same-sex marriage), and Nowaki and Maikaze were pushing and shoving one another to the Admiral so that the other can be recognized. Honestly, they are all fools in their own accord, But I am a quite a fool too. Blue Hair: Let's see... there is no such thing as an idiot if you talk about them. But I am pretty sure they were called like that since they are quite courageous at times, which I didn't hate at all. However, since these courageous people were sometimes the ones who act before thinking, they tend to be viewed as idiots that is why they are being called as such by most people. Oh well... let's leave it like that. They are idiots alright, but they are courageous enough to face the challenges that are pitted against them. Sazanami: Well, All I can say when you discuss DesDiv 4 is that they are a bunch of idiots. That is due to the fact tha they prioritize only one thing to a point that they sacrifice other things in life. Well, who am I to say that anyways. I really respect those idiots, though would Hagikaze and Arashi tone down their nocturnal activities... I am saying this since I've got a lot of complains lately. Raven: Simple, they are all inlove that is why they are idiots in their own right. Nothing more to say. Epilogue: Even though we are idiots, we are good people. Maikaze: Admiral, then it's alright for us to be idiots then? Hiro: Well, I don't really like idiots that much. But if it's you bunch... I might make an exception. Also, Arashi, Hagikaze; Please tone down your nocturnal activities. It's hard to explain to the kids what you two are doing nightly. Arashi: Admiral!!! there are no kids in this base!? Hiro: But Akatsuki is an innocent lady, would you want her to be tarnished with such thoughts? Hagikaze: that... Arashi: I give up. Hiro: Well then, It's good that you understand then. Nowaki: Admiral, I'll be taking my leave then. Hiro: Alright. Anyways, you folks will return to your stations then. Arashi: Roger. Hagikaze: Alright Maikaze: Ok Admiral, meet me later tonight then. Hiro: Alright. I missed dancing as of late. And the four idiots went out of the Admiral's office. Sazanami: Are you sure that they are alright? Hiro: yup. Asides, we are all idiots to begin with. Sazanami: That is quite derogatory hearing it from you Master. Hiro: Well, we all undergo a stage where we are all once a fool or an idiot. Sometimes, we pass through that phase when we learned something and sometimes, genuine idiots like them comes around when you least expect it. Sazanami: That means... Hiro: They are still in that stage in which they are still learning. But it's alright, all kids learn things when they made mistakes. And it's alright to make mistakes when young. Once we grow old, we are not eligible to make mistakes anymore since this will affect a lot of people. Sazanami: Wow, that sounds painful... growing up I mean. Hiro: Well, growing up sucks. But once we went there, we learn a lot of things. Sazanami: Indeed. So Master, I heard that you might be reconsidering Nowaki too... care to explain this to me? Hiro: Oh that. I won't be marrying her. Sazanami: Wait. then what did Maikaze meant with that? Hiro: She meant that I'll just have to look over her too. But in that case, I might have to reconsider the plans of giving Nowaki the ring. But we are not in such of a hurry anyways. Also, I need to know what is your stand on this. Sorry for giving you more troublesome work. Sazanami: I do not mind. I am an adult too so I won't make a fuss over this. But Master, make sure you properly take care of Nowaki or Maikaze will be sad. Hiro: I will. Sazanami: well then, I should punish you for taking Nowaki in. Hiro: Oh well... And so, their days of idleness continues. ' - end.' Category:Blog posts Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic Category:Blog Post